the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Infinity War/Credits
Full credits for Avengers: Infinity War. Logos Opening MARVEL STUDIOS Presents AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Video Games by Broderbund Inc. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Gal Gadot Hailee Steinfeld Ryan Potter Bill Hader Taraji P. Henson with Alan Tudyk and Scarlett Johansson Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Co-Producers Glenn Ficarra Tom McGrath Chris Meledandri Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Motion Designer John Hwang Associate Producer Tim Miller Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Feature Animation and Digital Intermediate by Movie Land Digital Production Services MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Ben Juwono Lead Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Stereoscopic Director Karey Kirkpatrick Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Lighting Supervisors Ricky Lawrence Andy Chua David Phillips Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Stereoscopic Supervisor Arthur MacDougall Compositing Supervisor Harrison Ford Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Production Supervisor Glenn Ficarra Closing Associate Production Supervisor Katherine Sarafian CASTING BY SHAWN MENDES * DIRECTED BY * TOM HOLLAND Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Crawl Art CAST *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Sean Gunn as On-Set Rocket Raccoon *William Hurt as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / On-Set Groot *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voice) *Monique Ganderton as On-Set Proxima Midnight *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Michael Anthony Rogers as Secretary Ross' Aide *Stephen McFeely as Secretary Ross' Aide *Aaron Lazar as Doctor Strange Double *Robert Pralgo as Thanos Reader *Olaniyan Thurmon as Teenage Groot Reader *Blair Jasin as Street Pedestrian #1 *Matthew Zuk as Street Pedestrian #2 *Laura Miller as Scottish News (STV) Reporter *Marija Abney as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Janeshia Adams-Ginyard as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Noel Diego Aguirre as New York Citizen #11 (uncredited) *Funke Akindele as Dora Milaje Member (uncredited) *Gee Alexander as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Lee Anthony as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Branden Arnold as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Danielle Baggett as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sunkrish Bala as Asgardian (uncredited) *Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy (uncredited) *Hayden Gael Barnes as San Francisco Mourner (uncredited) *Tom Berino as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Carrie Bernans as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Jawed El Berni as Pilot (uncredited) *Kenneth Branagh as Asgardian Distress Call (uncredited) *Àaron Brewster as Bike Rider in Park (uncredited) *Sergio Briones as NYPD (uncredited) *Jwaundace Candece as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Donny Carrington as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Jamel Chambers as Tourist (uncredited) *Matthew Christensen as Student (uncredited) *Tye Claybrook, Jr. as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Keith Splinter Davis as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Harry Drizzy as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Cory Dunson as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Tony Dupar as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Humberto Elizondo as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jazzy Ellis as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Damon Emmons as High School Student (uncredited) *David Dman Escobar as Taxi Cab Driver (uncredited) *Steven Essani as Soldier (uncredited) *Jacob Evans as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jaka Fon as Ravager (uncredited) *Simeon Freeman as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Dylan Gajai as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Martavious Gayles as Construction Worker (uncredited) *John Gettier as NYPD (uncredited) *Jomahl Gildersleve as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Denisha Gillespie as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Solomon Glave as Coffee Shop Employee (uncredited) *Emelita T. Gonzalez as Zen-Whoberi Elder (uncredited) *Daniel Graham as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Carlos Guity as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Dawit Gulilat as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Califf Guzman as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Jason Elwood Hanna as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Cecil M. Henry as Patron in Vehicle (uncredited) *Mark Hicks as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Vin Hill as Border Patrol (uncredited) *Maria Hippolyte as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Jermain 'JT' Holt as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Niahlah Hope as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Bobby Hoskins as Asgardian (uncredited) *Melanie Howard as Jogger / Pedestrian / Yogi (uncredited) *Rabon Hutcherson as Border Tribe (uncredited) *Robert M. Jackson III as Cyclist (uncredited) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (uncredited) *Bobby James as Border Tribe (uncredited) *Kirk A. Jenkins as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Precious Jenkins as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Kejuan London Keith as Citizen (uncredited) *Slim Khezri as Asgardian (uncredited) *Mallory Kidwell as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Devin Koehler as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Demetri Landell as Asgardian (uncredited) *Chase Ledgerwood as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Elgin Lee as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jefferson Lewis as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Marcus Lewis as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Alejandro Lievano as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Rachel Luttrell as Jabari Woman (uncredited) *Luke Maher as Medical Assistant (uncredited) *Joe Maitland as Edinburgh Pedestrian (uncredited) *Eric Martinez as Student (uncredited) *Tim McAdams as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Marty McCabe as Asgardian (uncredited) *Brooke McMaster as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Andrew S. McMillan as Fleeing Pedestrian (uncredited) *Perla Middleton as Business Worker (uncredited) *Priti Mishra as Mourner (uncredited) *Frank David Monroe as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Kevin Montgomery as Student (uncredited) *Chris Moore as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Jared Moser as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Marie Mouroum as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Jachin JJ Myers as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Noah Neal as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sydelle Noel as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Raymond Ochoa as Barry Hapgood, Jr. (uncredited) *Femi Olagoke as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Harrison Osterfield as Boy on Bus (uncredited) *D.J. Paris as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Edward Parker as Construction Worker (uncredited) *Gary Peebles as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Nathaniel Perry as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Khalil' La'Marr Pickett as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Annie Pisapia as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Taraja Ramsess as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Antjuan Rhames as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Ryan Robertson as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Austin Rospert as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jeremy Sample as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Brandon M. Shaw as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Bruce Anthony Shepperson as Kingsguard (uncredited) *James Siderits as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Matthew Excel Simmons as Asgardian (uncredited) *Joseph Singletary as Border Tribe Member (uncredited) *Dominique Smith as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (uncredited) *Shawn South as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *James Sterling as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jénel Stevens as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Granger Summerset II as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Phedra Syndelle as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Travis Thompson as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Katy Tiemann as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Robert Tinsley as Sanitation Worker (uncredited) *Christina Webling as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Zola Williams as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Kevin D Wilson as Jogger (uncredited) *Bo Yokely as Uber Driver (uncredited) *Michael David Yuhl as NYC Maintenance (uncredited) *Cameron W. Brumbelow as Extra (uncredited) *Billy Peter as Extra (uncredited) SECOND UNIT UNITED KINGDOM / SCOTLAND UNIT Character Effects Animators NEW YORK UNIT Sets and Props Surfacing PLATE UNITS PHILLIPPINES NORWAY Production Services by JASON ROBERTS PRODUCTIONS CHILE Production Services by SOUTH PICTURES / PAZ ZEDAN ICELAND Production Services by TRUE NORTH MARVEL STUDIOS WALT DISNEY STUDIOS VISUALIZATION MLDPS Studio Management Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Aardman Animations Studio Management Annapurna Pictures Studio Management VISUAL EFFECTS AND ANIMATION Visual Effects and Animation by DIGITAL DOMAIN Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHTS AND MAGIC, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Digital Artists Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Panko and Panda Studios Additional Visual Effects by BASE FX VARUN HADKAR SHIN NAM JD COWLES WANG CHANG RUAN HAO ZHU CHENG ZHANG HONG Additional Visual Effects by VIRTUUOS Additional Visual Effects by ANIMATRIK Medusa Performance Capture by INDUSTRIAL LIGHTS AND MAGIC and DISNEY RESERACH BRAD ISDRAB SHIVANI JHAVERI HAILI WELLS Visual Effects and Animation by WETA DIGITAL CG, Compositing and FX Supervisors Angus MacLane Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Harris Vandernoot Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Shots Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Gunderson Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack Parrish Tamora J. Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoid George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Shank Tom Miller Kevin Lopez Motion Optical Assets David Cohan Marty Dabney Harry Miller James Likowski Jeff Chasin Ralph Eggleston Claudia Knorr Tammy Lopez Daniel Jennings Lorne Balfe Alan Tudyk Scott Thompson Rich Moore Danny Macdonald Josh Gad Carlos Navarro Lenka Harris Jennifer Kaminski Jordan del Paso Henry Jackman Jared Leto Bob Schieffer James Axel Look Development Production Technology and Research Lighting and Compositing Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Monto Nederlander Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller John Davis Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Claudio Zalduondo Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunningham Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Alfonso De la Cruz Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Kevin McDonald Chris Miller Jon Null Christopher Zalduondo George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller Adam Sandler David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Florence Bouchard-Lepage Erin Dusseault O'Connor Shelley Roden Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Tom Myers Jeffrey Charles Higgins Kim Miller Andy Zalduondo Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Support Visual Effects and Animation by METHOD STUDIOS Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Ian Smith Harry Miller Jane Justmann Linda S. Martino Timothy Johnson Peter Mercurio Jin Suyiooero Elena Ø Alexa Gal Gadot Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Tara Strong Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Visual Effects by DNEG Character Effects Visual Effects by FRAMESTORE Sydney L. West Christopher Deavor Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Henry Jackman Hailee Steinfeld Jane Lynch Aviva Corcovado Chris Williams Tom Allen Leiko Tanaka Pidge Gunderson David VanTuyle Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Gina Rodriguez Jamie Chung Tom Kenny Daniel Miller Jonathan Karlsson Christopher Gallagher Randy Thom George Lopez Kanye Schmidt Karey Kirkpatrick Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues James Newton Howard Ashley Godinez Alberto Luceño Ros Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Rebecca Wilson Bresee Gwendolyn Martinez Kevin May Timothy Gerald Christopher Baron Christian Kuntz Juno De La Cruz Annie Muller Hannah Calhoun Visual Effects and Animation by CINESITE Visual Effects Production Team Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee VFX Leads Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers VFX Artists Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski VFX Support Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Visual Effects and Animation by RISE VISUAL EFFECTS STUDIOS Marcia Harris Robert Zemeckis Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Mart Visual Effects by CANTINA CREATIVE Visual Effects by TECHNICOLOR VFX Visual Effects by LOLA VFX Movie Land Animation Studios Additional Visual Effects by CAPITAL T Panko and Panda Studios End Crawl and Additional Visual Effects by EXCEPTIONAL MINDS Virtual Production Supplied by PROFILE STUDIOS Panko and Panda Studios Cyber and Lidar Scanning by DIRECT DIMENSIONS INC. GLENN WOODBURN SIERRA WOODBURN PETER KENNEDY COLIN FITZHUGH GREGORY CHAPRNKA SARA EBRIGHT ELAINE SCOTT Additional Character Scanning and Lidar by CLEAR ANGLE STUDIOS LTD. MARCO LEE JON GOWER DAVE CONNELY RICK HARRIS NICK PATEL Facial Performance Capture by FOX VFX LABS ROBBIE DERRY ROBERT NAGLE NICK CURDY DIEGO GRACIA MORGAN TUCH Digital Intermediates by TECHNICOLOR 3D Conversion by STEREO D Movie Land Digital Production Services 3D Conversion by DNEG STEREO Marc Antonie Cesari Ramón López Seco de Herrera Brandon Lawless Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Josef Dylan Swift Sergi Caballer Garcia Chris Patrick O'Connell Virgilio John Aquino Haengsook Oh Matteo Ghezzi François Bordeau Marc Antonie Cesari Renaud Staut Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Movie Land Digital Production Services Final Sound Mix and ADR Recorded at THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS Burbank, California Animators Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Additional ADR by CRAWFORD MEDIA SERVICES ATLANTA SOUNDTRACK NY DE LANE LEA CHICAGO RECORDING COMPANY Animators Yang Manqing Deng Jiajia Yang Wenjun Gu Kaihui Zang Li Liu Ming Li Yayu Hu Shaoxiong Feng Mengfan He Jiakun Liu Huixiang Ma Tengkun Wang Penglei Zhou Youwang Chaiyapak Panaviboonporn Burasate Uttha Phonphet Chuenthongkham Silapakarn Sanikosai Natthanon Thetngamtuan Yang Chun Zhao Yaochen Shen Zhouxu Wang Bo Zhou Rui Sheng Xia Li Shiting Chen Fengzhen Li Ling Gou Xiaoping Dong Rui Zhou Yang Wang Zihua Xu Chenfei Khanet Thongcharoen Thiti Sangmanee Suvijak Roongsrithong Pattarapoom Chaichamroonpan Panithi Poochapunth Dailies provided by PINEWOOD DIGITAL Movie Land Digital Production Services Pipeline Supervisor Stefaan Nora Contreras Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM SONGS "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "BEAUTIFUL LIFE" Written by Bleta Rexha, David Saint Fleur, Samuel James Zammarelli, Nicholas Black, and Christopher Tempest Performed by Bebe Rexha Produced by David Saint Fleur Courtesy of Warner Records "RUNNING IN THE '90s" Produced by Bratt Sinclaire and Laurent Newfield Performed by Maurizio De Jorio Courtesy of Delta Records "SUPERMAN THEME" Written by John T. Williams “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records "CARRY ON" Written by Rita Ora, Josh Cumbee, Natalie Dunn, Kyrre Gorvell-Dahll, Ilan Kidron and Afshin Salmani Performed by Kygo and Rita Ora Produced by Kygo and AFSHeeN Courtesy of Palm Tree Records/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Rita Ora appears courtesy of Atlantic Records "DANCE MONKEY" Written by Toni Watson Produced by Konstantin Kersting Performed by Tones and I Courtesy of Bad Batch Records Score album available on MARVEL MUSIC / HOLLYWOOD RECORDS SPECIAL THANKS Chris DeFaria Peter Dinklage Yang Shuaihua Jared Stern Joey Zhang Richard Hollander David Silverman Roy Conli Sally McBrayer Toby Chu David Soren Paul Tzanetopoulos Karey Kirkpatrick Audel LaRoque Digital Asset Management produced by 5TH Kind Filmed With IMAX Cameras Additional Cameras Provided by ARRI Rental Camera Lenses provided by Panavision Lighting and Grip Equipment provided by MBS Equipment Company Camera Cranes and dollies provided by Chapman / Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Avid equipment rentals by EPS-Cineworks Vivid Rental Runway Filmed at Pinewood Atlanta Studios This Project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development The producers would like to thank the British Film Commission, British Film Institute, and the UK Government for Their Support The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant © 2018 MARVEL The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits